one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nam Vs Dhalsim
Dragon Ball Vs Street Fighter! They fight for their people, but now, they could be fighting for their lives! Character Select (Kira Special Investigation Unit) Intro (Queue Desert Winds, 0:03-0:20) A harsh sun rises over the desert, and a small stone well lies alone amongst the sand. Footsteps are heard approaching, and the camera moves to the left; Nam is walking to the well. Nam (internally): Stay strong, my brothers and sisters. I have not forgotten you. Soon, I will have water. As Nam approaches, it is shown that Dhalsim is walking towards the well also. Dhalsim (internally): Children, give me strength. Soon, I will have enough water to fight for all of you. The two walk to the well and arrive at the same time. There is no conflict, however; they help each other lower the bucket into the well and raise it back up. The bucket is shown to have barely any water in it. (Stop Music) Nam: Impossible! The well has gone dry! Dhalsim: There is only enough water in this bucket for one of us. Nam: I beseech you. Find it in your heart to give it to me; I have many mouths to feed and crops to grow. Dhalsim: I too shoulder the burden of a family I need to care for. Under any other circumstance, I would give you the water. But now, I cannot. (Fade in El Dorado, 1:19-1:33) Nam: Very well. Let me test my skill against yours; I have come too far for my strength to fail me now. Dhalsim: Today I will win again. Dhalsim puts the bucket down and the two jump backwards away from the well. Each assumes their standard fighting pose Announcer: FIND STRENGTH FROM THE VOICES CHANTING YOUR NAME! READY! FIGHT!!! Who are you rooting for? Nam Dhalsim Draw (Queue El Dorado, 1:33-2:34) 60 Nam charges Dhalsim, but is caught off guard by the Street Fighter outstretching his arm for a punch; Nam barely manages to jump over it. The surprise is enough, and Dhalsim lands a series of punches with his stretchy hands. He then jumps and lands an extended kick on Nam’s head, knocking him down. Dhalsim: My family, my friends. I will fight for their souls! 52 Nam gets right back up and runs at Dhalsim again. This time he is ready, and when Dhalsim throws a punch, Nam uses a burst in speed to dodge, get behind him and hit him with a karate chop to the neck. Nam follows it with two punches and a kick sending Dhalsim straight up into the air. Nam jumps up after him and prepares a cross-arm dive. Nam: I swore I wouldn’t let anything stand in the way from saving the lives of my people! Nam uses the dive to plow Dhalsim back into the earth, creating a large cloud of dust. 42 Nam jumps out, but is immediately struck in the head with a punch from Dhalsim. He is hit with another punch, but blocks the third, and the two exchange even blows. Nam tries to jump back, but Dhalsim uses Yoga Strike to catch him and slam him into the ground. When Nam bounces up from the slam, Dhalsim shoots a fireball at him, burning him and knocking him back. 34 Dhalsim throws a plethora of extended punches at Nam, who deflects them by using a windmill block. The surroundings suddenly go black and a white flash goes off by Nam’s head, indicating he has predicted one of Dhalsim’s punches, and grabs the fist out of the air. He then pulls Dhalsim towards him and follows it with a kick to the jaw. Nam: For the villagers! Nam is surrounded by a bright light and lands several punches and kicks on Dhalsim with his increased strength. One blow sends him upwards, but Dhalsim takes advantage of his airtime to grab Nam with Yoga Shangri-La. Dhalsim: This is the answer for your last strike 25 Dhalsim grapples towards him, and after a series of headbuts, he throws Nam away. Nam gets up, and prepares for another assault, but to his surprise, Dhalsim is beckoning for Nam to return to the offensive. Dhalsim: You are capable of more. 20 Nam: I was certain I had lost this match. Fate has given me another chance to win! Nam rushes Dhalsim and the two exchange three powerful punches before Nam hops back and leaps high into the air, much higher than his first dive, and crosses his arms. Nam: Swift as the lightning! Loud as the thunder! 10 On the ground, Dhalsim deeply inhales and his cheeks and belly swell up. Nam begins to fall from the sky at a blazing speed, Dhalsim begins to exhale his flame, and Nam’s Super Cross Arm Dive collides with Dhalsim’s Yoga Catastrophe right before he hits the ground, resulting in a massive explosion. K.O.!!! (Queue Desert Winds, 0:03-0:20]) The smoke clears, and it is a badly burnt Nam who gets up; Dhalsim lies on the ground unconscious. Nam retrieves the pail of water, but looks back at his opponent. After some contemplation, he slings Dhalsim over his shoulder and walks back towards his village. Outro (Queue Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Theme) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS...NAM! Misc. *The music used in this battle is Two Steps From Hell's "El Dorado", Enviro Ambient's Ultimate Organic Desert Wind, and the main theme from Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *This is MP999's First Completed One Minute Melee *For the rest of MP999's Season One, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:MP999